Diferentes Pero iguales
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Son dos personas tan distintas... pero por dentro son muy parecidas... Por fin! He aquí el final de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**FRUITS BASKET**

_Hola de nuevo! Ahora me "aparezco" en este apartado con este fic que, espero y sea de su agrado èste no serà de un sòlo kap. Como los demàs (que tampoco lo seràn ya que, he estado ideando la continuación de ellos, je, je u) bueno, eso dependerà de si lo leen o no, je…. En fin, pasemos a lo que realmente interesa…. Comencemos con esto:_

**DIFERENTES… PERO IGUALES**

**_K – 1: Ayuda_**

En la casa de Souma Shigure, los 4 habitantes que allí residen conversan un poco antes de partir a la escuela – ¿Y bien, Tooru¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir? – Hmm… Verás, Shigure, yo… bueno…. – la chica desvía su mirada del escritor y juega con sus manos hasta que suelta sus palabras – Yo… al terminar la Preparatoria… Empezaré a trabajar de tiempo completo - ¿EH? – Los tres chicos la ven, un poco sorprendidos - Honda…. Aún nos falta más de medio año – Si, Yuki, pero no debo dejar pasar el tiempo – Hum… Pero…. Puedes seguir con una carrera y trabajar – Shigure….? - Sí, seguirás viviendo aquí, por eso no te preocupes – el nagual del perro sonríe muy tranquilo, aún así, la chica duda – Pero…. – Bueno, pues busca un trabajo y una carrera que se complementen – interrumpe Kyo, y los demás lo ven atentamente, con voz fría Yuki, pregunta – Y según tú ¿Qué sugieres, gato? – el pelirrojo, sólo presiona sus dientes y responde, algo irritado – Le gusta cocinar, que busque trabajo de eso y que estudie para ello – al oìr las palabras del gato, no evitan sorprenderse – Kyo… ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunta una Tooru incrèdula - ¿Por què habrìa de mentirte? – la joven sonrìe agradecida y con ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

Sin embargo, el escritor interviene – Kyo… ¿Tù ya decidiste que carrera elegir? - ¿Yo?... bueno…. – el neko evade las miradas de los demàs – Lo màs seguro es que no tenga nada - ¡Càllate Rata! - ¿Acaso tienes algo en mente? – desafìa el nezumi – Ja, claro que sì – responde muy seguro el gato - ¿y què es, Kyo? – pregunta una Tooru curiosa – Yo, no entrarè a la Universidad - ¿QUÈ! – los tres presentes ven a Kyo con un poco de "horror" por el contrario, el felino luce muy tranquilo – Al terminar la preparatoria, me dedicarè a entrenar - ¿Entrenar? – se preguntan los otros – Sì, quiero seguir las enseñanzas del Maestro y ayudarle en el Dojo - ¿Sabes lo que dices, Kyo? – Claro que lo sè, Shigure – responde el pelirrojo confiado y seguro.

Antes de que le pregunten a Yuki, èste se levanta – Ya es tarde – y sale en direcciòn a la escuela, seguido de la onigiri y el neko; Shigure los ve partir partir, luciendo pensativo (màs no preocupado) – Es raro verlo tan seguro de algo… Tal vez, sea verdad – y sonrìe complacido.

Ya en la escuela, todo transcurre con normalidad; a la hora del descanso Yuki, camina por los alrededores de la institución y se sienta en una banca que està cerca de un árbol, la banca està casi cubierta por las plantas (pareciera que se les olvidò que allì estaba y los arbustos la cubrieron al crecer), por lo cual no serìa visto tan fácilmente, sentado, en silencio piensa – Parece muy seguro de ello… y yo… - entonces escucha un sonido que lo saca de su mente, al voltear un poco a su derecha, ve una cabellera color naranja que es inconfundible y sòlo atina a decir – Tù… -al verlo inesperadamente, una extraña expresión se dibuja en su rostro: molestia, sorpresa, e incluso¿alegrìa?

Por su parte, al verle, el felino no le da importancia y sigue con su almuerzo y, el chico de cabellos grises se da cuenta de algo – Mi almuerzo…. – coloca su cabeza entre sus manos y concluye -…. Lo olvidè – cuando se dispone a levantarse, escucha que le llaman – Hey - ¿Què? – responde sin voltear a ver hasta que… - Toma - ¿Eh? – Olvidaste tu almuerzo - ¿Por què lo trajiste? – el nezumi ve con indiferencia al neko – Hum…. Vaya gratitud de tu parte – No te lo pedì – Lo sè pero… No comiste casi nada en la casa… estos dìas has andado dèbil y si no comes… te enfermaràs – le dice Kyo sin ver al otro chico, el cual, toma su almuerzo y, en su mente, agradece...

Sin poder evitarlo, ve con afecto al pelirrojo que sigue comiendo que, al sentirse observado voltea a verle a la cara -¿Què?- le dice, pero no molesto si no, un poco extrañado; se ven unos minutos y Yuki, da un leve respiro y vuelve a sentarse, dando la espalda al neko - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Habla – conversan sin verse - ¿Còmo sabes que eso quieres? - ¿Què? – el pelirrojo ve a su "rival" un poco desconcertado - ¿A què te refieres? - ¿Por què quieres serguir con las artes marciales? – Porque me gusta - ¿Sòlo por eso? – Claro, cuando algo me gusta y tengo la posibilidad de obtenerlo, no le veo el caso a dudar - ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirìa si decidieras quedarte en el Dojo? – Si… Pero nunca dije que me quedarìa – el chico de ojos violeta siente un vacìo en su interior y pregunta un poco molesto al tiempo que voltea a ver a Kyo y se pone de pie - ¿Entonces què¿Piensas marcharte? – el pelirrojo se sorprende al ver al ratòn reaccionar de esa forma – Yu… ki… - cuando el nezumi nota esto, procura calmarse – Yo… lo siento – No te… preocupes – apenas y dice Kyo.

Vuelve a sentarse y continùa hablando - ¿Piensas salirte de "la casa"? – Tal vez… Entrenarè con el Maestro hasta aprender mucho màs y luego, pienso poner yo un Dojo – Sabes que no hay muchos a los que les interesen las artes marciales, no tanto como para estar en un Dojo – Bueno… Eso lo verè después – dice el gato, mostrando una mini-sonrisa - Kyo… - Dime - ¿Còmo puedo saber què quiero? - ¿Què? – el neko no comprende la extraña pregunta de su primo – Si… No puedo dar crèdito a que tù ya tengas planes a futuro y yo… - se queda callado, bajando un poco su cabeza.

El nagual de la rata, presiona sus puños con fuerza sin decir màs, sòlo pensando – Ayùdame… Por favor… Kyo – No te esfuerces – dice de pronto el gato, sacando a Yuki de sus pensamientos - ¿Què? – èste levanta la vista de golpe y se encuentra con ojos color rojo vièndole comprensivamente – Sòlo ve a tu alrededor, conoce varias cosas y después, ve cual te satisface… Aunque puedes que seas la "cabeza de la familia" - ¡NO¡No quiero eso! – el pelirrojo nota cierto odio y rencor en esas palabras y, de pronto, siente una necesidad enorme: Quiere abrazar a Yuki, aliviarle su dolor; esto lo desconcierta y piensa - ¡Què rayos! No tengo razòn para hacerlo –

Kyo, sacude su cabeza y brinca la banca, quedando a un lado de su "rival" que està cabizbajo; el neko pone una mano en el hombro de Yuki y le dice – Tù eliges lo que quieres, nadie màs – al oìrlo, el chico rata levanta la vista y ve que su primo lo ve forma amistosa, incluso, le da una leve sonrisa – Kyo… arigato – Bien, vàmonos ya – èl se marcha y Yukilo ve adelantarse, con mirada afectuosa dice para sì – Me ayudò…. –y siente un leve mareo, minutos después, se va a su salòn.

Las clases terminaron, Kyo, camina hacia su casa mientras piensa un poco molesto - ¿Por què voy por el camino largo? No debì acompañarla… ah… que màs da, ya vengo por aquì – entonces siente que su pie se atora en algo - ¿Y esto? – se acerca al piso y ve que son ropas, la ropa del uniforme escolar de alguien que asiste a la misma escuela que èl – No serà que… - recoge la ropa y busca por todos lados al dueño - ¿Dònde estas? -Pregunta alzando la voz, pasando por un árbol escucha que le llaman – Aquì arriba - ¿Eh? – voltea y ve a Yuki semi-desnudo - ¿Què haces allì y asi? – Crèeme que no estoy descansando - ¿Chocaste con alguien? – No. - ¿Entonces? – inconscientemente, Kyo, sube al árbol y entrega las ropas a Yuki, que se viste lo màs ràpido que puede sin responder nada a lo que el gato le preguntò y que, después, afrima – Estàs dèbil, lo imaginè –

Kyo, baja del árbol y llama al otro – Ya vàmonos - ¿Què dices? – Si… No puedes irte solo, podrìas volver a transformarte – No necesito que me cuides – Claro, como digas, intento ser amable contigo – No te lo pedì, estùpido gato – Esto acaba con la poca paciencia del felino - ¿Asì que sòlo soy un gato para ti¡Pùdrete! – y se marcha del lugar molesto, no sin antes darle un ùltimo vistazo a Yuki y decirle – Maldito ratòn – poco después, Yuki baja del árbol y, viendo hacia el rumbo que Kyo tomò piensa - ¿Yo sòlo soy un ratòn para ti? – toma su portafolio y se dirije a su casa, màs de a fuerzas que de a ganas.

_He aquì el primer kapìtulo de este fic, espero y les haya gustado (si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, claro), pueden decirme sus comentarios ! De antemano, gracias por leer y, si se puede, aquì nos vemos con el kap, 2 _

_Atte: Kaede n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

_Konichiwa nuevamente!_

_Creo que no me he tardado mucho pero, aquì estoy, no vaya a ser que algo pase y me tarde màs, je, je n.nu _

_Antes de que se me pase, quiero agradecerles los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad que me da mucho gusto o y, como prueba dejo el kap. 2 que espero y sea de su agrado, pasen y lean:_

_**K- 2: ¿Què soy para ti? ….. ¿Què eres para mì?**_

La noche ha caìdo, una chica de largos cabellos castaños llega a la casa donde vive – Tadaima – Ah, bienvenida, Tooku – Hola, Shigure, ¿Ya cenaron? – Sip, todo muy rico, como siempre – la joven se ruboriza un poco y cambia el tema y voltea hacia todos lados -…. O/O eto… ¿Dònde estan Yuki y Kyo? – Ya ves como son, se pelearon y, uno està en su cuarto y el otro, en el techo - (Gato en el tejado XD) dice muy tranquilo el escritor.

Por el contrario, la chica se preocupa y, Shigure intenta calmarla – Tranquila, al rato bajan y vuelven a pelearse – Pero… Parece que lloverà – No te preocupes – Shigure se levanta y queda frente a la Onigiri, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica – Kyo, no es tan tonto… Bueno, sòlo si se queda dormido, ji - ¡Ah! Irè a ver – el escritor detiene a la chica de la mano – Que no te preocupes – Pero… - Ya, ya… aunque no lo creas, el chico es listo - ¿Eh? –

Ante el comentario "sin sentido" del Inu, ella lo ve extrañada, mientras èl prosigue – Si, ya sè que no lo aparenta pero, sabe lo que hace - ¿A què viene eso, Shigure? – Mmm… Siendo Sincero… Ambos quieren estar solos un rato – Ya veo – ella baja un poco su vista – No te pongas triste, sòlo quieren aclarar sus ideas – Esta bièn… Irè a quitar la ropa y después harè un poco de tè, està haciendo un poco de frìo – Si… un tè calientito nos caerìa bien -

Mientras ellos estàn tranquilos; en el techo de la casa, un chico de cabella color naranja està recostado con sus manos en su nuca y ve atentamente el cielo diciendo para sì – Rayos… Todo ha pasado tan ràpido ¿Por què actuè asì? … ¿Dè dònde obtuve tanta calma y paciencia? … ¿Por què sentì ganas de abrazarlo? … ¿Què eres para mì, Yuki? Y ¿Què soy yo para ti? Bueno… Parece que soy tu burla ¬ ¬ - y sigue viendo el cielo, que ya da indicios de que una fuerte lluvia caerà.

En una de las habitaciones de dicha casa; un joven de constitución frágil està sentado en el piso de su cuarto, cerca de la ventana, viendo todo y, a la vez, viendo nada mientras piensa – Es la primera vez que hablamos con tranquilidad… No sè porque pero… Desde hace tiempo querìa eso, que hablàramos "bien"…. Me sorprendiò, aunque se ve como un tonto, es conciente… ¿Por què últimamente pienso tanto en èl? Es cierto que no me es indiferente pero… De eso a no sacarlo de mi cabeza… ¿Què es Kyo para mì?...¿Y yo para èl? Bueno… segùn dice, soy la causa de todos sus males, pero yo no quiero ser eso –

El joven siente oprimido su pecho, siente deseos de llorar pero, sus pensamientos son interrumpido por la lluvia que ha caìdo sin aviso (aunque ya se veìa venir), acto seguido, se levanta para cerrar la ventana cuando ve que una persona entrar por ella y se queda en silencio y, sin oportunidad de ver quien es, se va la luz.

La persona intrusa entra a la obsucura habitación , el joven que habita en ella le ve detenidamente, intentando reconocerle; el intruso camina por el lugar a tientas hasta que golpea su pierna con una mesa de centro - ¡Ouch!... ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Dònde rayos estoy? – el otro chico reconoce la voz y, después de fijar su vista ve una cabellera color naranja que reconocerìa donde fuera.

Tras reconocerle, se calma y molesta un poco, màs bien, con ganas oprimidas de reìr habla – Estàs en mi cuarto, Kyo – el gato, al oìr esa voz que jamàs olvidarìa, voltea hacia todos lados buscando al dueño - ¿Yuki?... ¿Dònde estàs rata? – Frente a tì, gato tonto –

Un relàmpago cae, asì como un fuerte trueno que ilumina la habitación, ambos se ven fijamente por unos instantes, el nagual de la rata baja su vista y ve las ropas mojadas del otro chico – Por lo visto estabas en el techo – Que te importa – responde muy seco el pelirrojo – Estàs mojando mi cuarto – le dice el nezumi con su característica voz indiferente, colmando la poca paciencia del neko y, aunque ya no ve al chico de cabellos grises, maldice entre dientes y presiona sus puños fuertemente dispuesto a irse - No te preocupes, me marcho ya –

Vuelve a relampaguear constantemente y vientos frìos entran al cuarto, entre los relámpagos, los chicos se ven; Kyo ve que Yuki se abraza a sì mismo y que comienza a temblar – Cierra la ventana – le dice el nezumi, el neko no tiene la màs mìnima intenciòn de hacer tal cosa pero, al ver que el dueño de la habitación siente el frìo en gran medida accede pensando – Està dèbil, serìa un desgraciado si lo dejo asì –

Tras cerrar la ventana, Yuki toma una chamarra y la habitación normaliza su temperatura, el pelirrojo se dispone a salir – Ya no te preocupes por tu piso – cuando pasa al lado de Yuki, siente que èste lo jala de su playera y, lo llama con molestia -¿Què? – Por favor… - dice muy quedamente, la rata - … No te vayas – estas palabras dejan a Kyo sin comprender – Pero dijiste… -

Nuevamente se escuchan los truenos y Kyo ve a Yuki temblar, cosa que lo hace pensar – - -u No me digan que…. – el chico de ojos violeta suelta al otro joven y, cuando ve a Kyo abrir los labios evita verlo, creyendo que de ellos se escaparà una risa burlona pero, lo que sale de ellos, son palabras con preocupación incluidas – ¿Tienes miedo a este tipo de lluvias? – ante esto, el nagual de la rata, asiente afirmativamente.

El ambiente se calma un poco, Kyo hace un comentario para iniciar conversación – Je… No deberìa quedarme, puede que sea un problema – No te preocupes, no dirè nada – Bueno… ¿Y què hay de mi ropa? … ¿No importa que moje tu cuarto? – Si te qudas asì te enfermaràs - ¿Còmo? – el ratòn camina hacia su cama, en ella hay varias prendas, de entre ella saca un pantalón y una camisa, luego se los da al neko – ponte esto, Honda, trajo mi ropa seca –

Kyo, intenta ver la ropa sin mucho èxito – Er … Gracias, creo… Aunque fácil eres una talla menos que yo ¿Crees que me quede? – Si te la pones lo sabràs, ah, y sècate – Yuki da una toalla al pelirrojo y, mientras èste se muda de ropa, el chico sereno se dirije a la ventana viendo la fuerte lluvia que cae, asì como los relámpagos y se abraza nuevamente (pero ahì va).

Kyo, ya cambiado y seco, se acerca pero se coloca al otro extremo de la ventana – Gracias… sì me quedò – Bien – el silencio se hace presente incomodando a los chicos hasta que, el pelirrojo intenta iniciar una conversación – Y… ¿Còmo seguiste? - ¿De què? – En la tarde estabas dèbil – Ah, bien… Ya me tomè el medicamento – Bien –

La lluvia se vuelve màs fuerte – Rayos… Parece que no dejarà de llover pronto – dice Kyo – Si… Y podrìa decirse lo mismo de la luz – informa Yuki; truenos y relámpagos se dan, el chico de grises cabellos no lo soporta, tapa sus oìdos y presiona sus ojos con fuerza, comienza a temblar y se deja caer al piso.

Por su parte, Kyo, lo ve sin dar crèdito , aquel chico serio, tranquilo, confiado, fuerte e, incluso, altanero, se veìa pàlido y con un evidente y enorme miedo – Yu..ki…- comienza a acercarse a èl hasta quedar a su altura y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro del chico temeroso; otro trueno de mayor fuerza cae y, no soportando, Yuki se lanza a los brazos de Kyo.

Èste no reacciona hasta cuando siente al chico de ojos violetas recargado en su pecho, sus manos temblorosas sujetan con fuerza la camisa que le ha prestado y, sion poder evitarlo, cierra el abrazo – Ya, calma, pronto pasarà la lluvia – le dice suaves palabras y acaricia la espalda del nezumi para tranquilizarle, cosa que parece lograr, si bien ya no tiembla, aùn parece tener miedo pero… ¿Miedo a què?

Sin soltar al pelirrojo, el joven "príncipe" piensa – No quiero soltarte, no quiero… Kyo, ya sè què eres para mì – por su parte, el neko, abraza al chico de una forma protectora pensando – Vaya que eres especial… Sè cuan importante eres para mì – y los dos coinciden en su idea – y por lo visto, no te soy indiferente – y se quedan en esa posición por un largo tiempo, ambos sienten una tranquilidad gratificante, la lluvia sigue, aunque un poco màs calmada ya y, para mal (¿o bien?) la luz regresa.

Ellos se separan poco a poco, perdièndose en los ojos del otro sin màs en que pensar; Kyo, da un leve respiro y, con una expresión cariñosa le dice a su compañero – Volviò – Si.. – apenas y dice Yuki; se levantan y caminan hacia la entrada – Sin falta, mañana te devuelvo tu ropa – Està bien, Kyo –

Se dispone a abrir la puerta cuando, da una ùltima vista a Yuki – Muchas gracias… Yuki – èste se sorprende un poco, incluso un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro, pero se siente contento y, con una hermosa sonrisa, le responde – De nada… Kyo – el pelirrojo se quedò sin habla ante la sonrisa del chico y al sentirse sonrojado sale a tosa prisa del cuarto – Ha… Hasta mañana – Hai –

El chico de ojos violeta fija su vista en la ropa que Kyo dejò en el respaldo de una silla, se acerca a ella y la toca con su mano derecha – Kyo… Ya sè lo que siento – murmura con afecto, poco después se dispone a dormir.

En cuanto Kyo, entra a su cuarto, se recarga en la puerta y se deja caer al piso, abrazàndose a sì mismo – Tiene su aroma – su rostro muestra la calidez que ahora invade su pecho diciendo para sì – Yuki… lo que siento por ti es… - y se queda dormido, con una sorisa dibujada en su rostro, asì como el nagual del ratòn.

A pesar de que la lluvia volviò a ser fuerte, ninguno de los dos fue despertado, al parecer, un nuevo y hermoso sueño habìa iniciado para ellos.

_Bien, he aquì el kap. 2, tenìa pensado pasar el kap. 3 pero ya no me alcanzò el tiemp;, gomen, je… por cierto, lamento si es un poco complicado leerlo pero, si asì me tardo un poco, el hacer diàlogos a "salto de lìnea" me harìa tardar un poco màs (ya se imaginaran como me he de equivocar, je, je n.nu) por ello, pido disculpas ya que, los demàs los subirè igual a estos 2, eso sì, tratarè de hacer los pàrrafos de entre 6 y 7 renglones, como lo he hecho con este, espero y eso les facilite la lectura, de todas formas, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ahora sì, me paso a retirar y, nuevamente, les agradezco enormemente el hecho de que se hayan molestado en leer esta historia, prometo no tardar en subir los demàs (Kakeru: -Esta bien, pero ya dèjalos acabar de leer-) Ya entendì u.u _

_Matta ne!_

_Atte:_

_Kaede K. B. _


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, admito que ahora sí me pasé con el tiempo pero, para compensar un poco, he aquí el kap. 3 y 4 n.n bueno, para no entretenerlos más, vamos a ver que les pasa a nuestros amigos en esta ocasión, ji, ji (una risa un poco malvada, je… por muy noble que parezca, pero no es así XD)

_**K- 3: Interrupción**_

Amanece nuevamente, los rayos del sol iluminan toda la ciudad, todo rastro de lluvia se ha ido; en la casa de Souma Shigure, todo está en calma, cosa que preocupa un poco.

Una joven de cabellos claros toca la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa – Kyo, ¿Estás despierto? Kyo – el joven que responde a este nombre, va despertando, sintiéndose un poco incómodo pues pasó la noche en el mismo lugar y posición (recargado en la puerta… cosa que no recomiendo n.nu)

Ella vuelve a tocar y él despierta – Arg... ¿Quién es? – pregunta el chico aún medio dormido y sin levantarse – Kyo, soy Tooru ¿Estás bien? – Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Ya está listo el desayuno y… - ¿Y? – Bueno es que… tú no acostumbras levantarte tarde y me preocupé - ¿Tarde?... ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta mientras se levanta y estira su cuerpo para desentumirlo.

Ella le responde tranquilamente, aunque un poco de preocupación se nota en su voz – Son las 8:00 am. - ¿Las ocho? – Si… Aunque es Domingo, tú sueles levantarte a, más tardar, las siete – No te preocupes, es sólo que me dormí algo tarde – Ah… Supongo que por la lluvia - ¿Lluvia?... ¡Ah si!... La lluvia – el chico se queda viendo la puerta un poco desconcertado e intentando recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Después ve la ropa que trae puesta y dice para sí – No fue un sueño – pero la onigiri lo saca de sus pensamientos – Kyo, ¿Puedo pasar? - ¿Eh?... ¡No! - ¿Eh? – la chica no comprende el cambio repentino pero él le dice – Es que… yo… ¡Estoy desnudo! – Grita sin pensar el neko y se recarga en la puerta algo ruborizado, así como la chica, que decide retirarse – Ah… bien… voy a despertar a Yuki – Eh… si, ve… en un momento bajo – H-hai –

Ella se retira del lugar y el chico que está dentro del cuarto, se deja caer al piso murmurando – Estuvo cerca – poco después se dispone a cambiarse las ropas mientras piensa – Es Domingo, Shigure suele ir hoy a visitar a Akito y, Tooru… Será fácil – mientras sonríe un poco confiado.

Momentos después la chica de apellido Honda toca la puerta del cuarto del "príncipe" – Yuki… ¿Estás despierto? – El chico, que aún estaba dormido en su cama, escucha que le llaman y despierta – ¿Hm? Hon… da? – ¡Ah!... ¿Te desperté?... ¡Gomen nasai! – dice ella, alzando un poco la voz, desde la puerta – No te preocupes ¿Qué hora es? – Poco más de las ocho - ¿Tan tarde? – A… si ¿Estás bien? – Sí, sólo que me dormí tarde - ¿Puedo pasar, Yuki? – Ah… s… -

Cuando el nezumi se dispone a responder, ve la ropa que dejó el pelirrojo en la silla y se apresura a decir - ¡No puedes! No… No estoy vestido – dice un poco apenado; la chica se pone roja y decide retirase – Ah… El desayuno está listo, estaré esperándolos a ti y a Kyo – Si… - el chico da un respiro de alivio y poco después se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la silla, toma la camisa del neko y, como ya está seca la junta a su cuerpo – Kyo… Debo decírtelo –

Minutos más tarde, los dos chicos salen de la habitación, encontrándose - ¡Ah!... – Un leve color rojo invade sus rostros, lo cual los hace sonreír muy disimuladamente, se disponen a decirse algo cuando escuchan a Shigure subir las escaleras - ¡Ohayo! – Los dos fruncen el ceño un poco molestos y así ven al escritor, luego bajan a desayunar; el inu sólo los sigue con la mirada - ¿Y estos? Tan temprano y ya mulas… ah... No tienen remedio – ríe tranquilo y baja las escaleras (Entonces a qué subió?)

Desayunan en completa calma, silencio y normalidad; con algunas miradas fugitivas de parte del neko al nezumi y viceversa, así como una mirada sospechosa de parte del escritor a los antes mencionados – Shigure… - ¿Dime, Tooru? - ¿Hoy no saldrás? - ¿Salir? – Si – Interviene Kyo – Los domingos sueles ir a la casa principal – Ah eso… Noup, hoy no voy – responde el nagual del perro muy tranquilo y hasta contento, mientras que, el ratón suelta los palillos y el gato… pega un brinco y pide información

¡.¿Y por qué hoy no vas?.! – Calma, Kyo, no es para tanto – Responde – dice el gato entre dientes y el escritor da un suave respiro para luego decir – Hatori, me llamó y me dijo que Akito está enfermo y que hoy no fuera – hmpf – el pelirrojo voltea hacia otro lado, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo notable su enfado mientras que el inu y la onigiri lo ven sin comprender el por qué de su reacción y, molesto piensa – Si Shigure se queda será más difícil –

Poco después se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta de entrada, la chica se dispone a abrir y, cuando saluda, los otros 3 ven que varias personas entran a la casa - ¡.¿QUÊ?.! – Al verles, el "príncipe" piensa . Hoy no será un buen día – y ve, desganado, a sus familiares entrar: Ayame, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro y… ¿Hatori? (Y quién cuida a Akito O.O?) –

Segundos después… ¡Yuki!.¡Hermano mío! – La serpiente pretende acercarse al ratón pero éste se aleja para evitar el contacto – Aléjate y dime qué hacen aquí – Los recién llegados toman asiento y, Hatori, les dice el motivo de la visita - ¿No qué Akito está enfermo? – Por eso venimos, Shigure - ¿Eh? – Akito, tiene varicela y por eso, ellos no pueden estar allá - ¿Y tú? Eres el médico – Si, Kyo, pero él no quiere que nadie lo vea… (Así de lleno a de estar XD!)

… Y sólo le dije las indicaciones que debe seguir – concluye el médico - Y Akito… - Interviene Tooru - … Estará bien? – Si, no te preocupes, es cierto que es un poco débil pero es demasiado necio como para dejarse vencer por una enfermedad – comenta Ayame muy relajado.

La tarde continúa en calma y las damas realizan la comida, el trío de amigos conversa en las afueras de la casa, Hiro ve la televisión, Momiji se divierte haciendo enojar a Kyo, el cual, a ratos, manda miradas de advertencia hacia Haru, que sigue a Yuki a todas partes y ni cuenta del pelirrojo que se enoja cada vez más – Maldita vaca… Que ni se le ocurra llegar más lejos –

Sirven el aperitivo y todos se reúnen, hay tranquilidad normal hasta que, cierta persona se lanza a los brazos de su "amor" - ¡Kyooo! – La jabalí se cuelga del cuello del neko que hace todo lo posible por quitársela de encima - ¡Suéltame!.¡Aléjate!.¡Lárgate!.¡Déjame en paz! – intenta zafarse sin mucho éxito

- No digas eso, Kyo, sabes que te quiero – Ya déjame – mientras esto sucede, los presentes lo ven como lo más normal del mundo pero, cierto joven, se levanta de golpe llamando la atención, su mirada muestra cierto desagrado por el acontecimiento – Kagura… Compórtate cuando estés en esta casa – Yuki… -

La fría mirada violeta deja sin habla a los presentes y el nezumi se retira – Compermiso – por lo tanto, sólo lo ven alejarse, Kyo, que logra zafarse de Kagura piensa – Será que… - y muestra cierta preocupación, notada por el médico de la familia que piensa – Lo que menos creí, resultó ser –

La comida siguió, Tooru llevó los alimentos al cuarto de Yuki y cuando volvió de hacerlo, se encuentra con Ayame - ¿Cómo está? – Parece ya más tranquilo, no sé que lo pondría así – Si.. Siempre había visto estas cosas… bueno, tal vez ya se hartó de ver esto – No sé pero… se veía muy molesto con… - la chica no dice nada pero, su mirada preocupada se fija en Kagura.

En su habitación, Yuki piensa en lo ocurrido – Tantas veces vi lo mismo y hoy… resultó ser muy bien – se recuesta en la cama viendo el techo – Ja… Como si me importara, algún día habrán de saber la verdad –

Por su parte, Kyo, que ha logrado librarse de sus molestias humanas (en parte), está en su cuarto recargado en la ventana mientras varios pensamientos inundan su mente, minutos después escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abre y ve entrar a un guapo joven de cabellos negros y mirada indiferente - ¿Qué pasa, Hatori? – Quiero hablar contigo - ¿De qué? – Salgamos primero de aquí - ¿Doushite? – Las paredes oyen –

Abre la puerta y ve a una joven de cabellos obscuros y con mirada preocupada ve atenta al nagual del dragón que le dice - ¿No lo crees, Kagura? – Yo… - Humf – Kyo, pasa en medio de ellos y sale del cuarto, ignorando a la chica – Vàmonos, Hatori – El médico sale del cuarto y la jabalí les sigue, sin embargo, Yuki abre la puerta de su cuarto y se topa con el pelirrojo - ¡Ah! –

Ambos, al verse, se ruborizan y se voltean hacia otro lado, el ratón ve a la jabalí y con indiferencia le dice - ¿Sigues insistiendo? – Si pero, Kyo, me ignora – Responde ella sin notar el tono de voz de su primo; poco después llega Haru y, en cuanto ve a Yuki se pega a è – Yuki ¿Estás bien? – Si… - ¿Tú tampoco te cansas? – Pregunta Kyo de repente llamando la atención de los chicos - ¿Qué? – Si, algún día Yuki te va golpear por seguirle a todos lados – se voltea y piensa – Si no lo hace él… yo lo haré –

E príncipe dice palabras parecidas a la jabalí – Kagura… ¿No te da vergüenza comportarte así?...¿Aún cuando tus esfuerzos sean en vano? – Estas palabras calaron hondo en la chica que sólo baja la cabeza un poco, Haru y los demás ven sorprendidos al nezumi, pues no creían que él sería capaz de hablarle de esa forma a alguien – Yuki… -

El silencio inunda el lugar, poco después, Ayame y Shigure llegan al lugar donde están los demás y, al encontrarse con la escena se contagian del silencio.

Hatori ve a los dos adultos y, con sólo verse se entienden; Ayame se dirige con su hermano y Haru y, a éste le dice – Será mejor que bajes - ¿Qué? – Si – Interviene Shigure – Kagura, Haru, vamos abajo – Pero… - El escritor jala a los chicos con la intención de bajar, Hatori se acerca al pelirrojo – Vàmonos, Kyo – Hatori… - ¿A dónde van los dos? – Antes de que ellos le digan algo, la serpiente habla – No preguntes y entra a tu cuarto - ¿Qué?...¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? –

En cuanto Yuki ve a su hermano, se queda mudo, sorpresivamente, Ayame tiene un semblante serio y firme, de esta forma le dice al chico – Soy tu hermano mayor así que, obecede – Hermano… - Apenas y dice Yuki para luego entrar a la habitación, seguido después del mayor que cierra la puerta tras entrar.

Ante tal suceso, los demás se quedaron asombrados – Se comportó como adulto – murmura Shigure, que no se había retirado de allí – Oh bueno, chicos, ahora sí, vamos abajo – y se va muy tranquilo, por su parte, Hatori y Kyo se ven mutuamente – Kyo, ven – El gato reacciona - ¿Eh? Ah si ¿Ese era Ayame? – Pregunta un poco dudoso mientras ve a su primo que le responde – Si, a veces se comporta bien; pero eso no importa, vamos afuera que debo hablar contigo –

Sin decir más, los dos salen de la casa, los hermanos los ven desde la ventana de la habitación – Yuki.. – Por vez primera y con gran esfuerzo, Ayame controla su carácter y habla con su hermano menor que sigue sorprendido por el cambio del mayor – Yuki, es cierto que tú… - El nezumi siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalada ya que, intuye hacia donde se dirige la plática y no sabe que pensar.

_Por fin, he aquí el kap. 3… disculpen la demora pero… no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, je u espero y les haya agradado y, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque me esté tardando un poco… sumimasen û.û _

_También, pido disculpas porque me haya "comido" algunas letras, por haber cambiado una letra por otra o agregar más de las necesarias y si, también por unas que otras faltas ortográficas - -u ya revisé los capítulos anteriores y vi mis traspapeladas ( _Kakeru: _por no decir metidas de pata, ne?)… Estoy teniendo más cuidado en ello n.nu_

_Ahora sí, nos vemos luego en el kap. 4 (Afinidad)_

_Matta ne!_

_Atte: Kaede K. B. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Después de mil intentos… _

_Y aquí está el kap. 4 n.n pasen y lean, no quiero entretenerlos más, por cierto, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado a seguir con este fic, arigato! _

_**K – 4: Afinidad.**_

Por los alrededores de la casa, dos varones caminan en el más completo silencio; el mayor enciende un cigarrillo y, el menor, que va pasos atrás, lleva las manos en los bolsillos - ¡Hey!. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevarme, Hatori? – Hm… Creo que aquí está bien, siéntate donde puedas - … - el pelirrojo ve a su alrededor y, al no ver nada que le convenza decide quedarse en pie.

- Como quieras – El médico da otra bocanada al cigarrillo, impacientando al preparatoriano - ¿Y bien?.¿Qué me quieres decir? - ¿Acaso no lo intuyes? – La pregunta sorpresiva del dragón desconcierta un poco al gato - …¿Debería? – Kyo, soy de los pocos que te conocen y sé que no eres ningún tonto… Al menos no en extremo - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – El pelirrojo baja un poco su mirada sin sacar sus manos del pantalón.

- No me gustan los rodeos, Hatori – Lo sé… Kyo… Tú constantemente peleas con Yuki casi por cualquier cosa ¿No es así? – El neko no haya que responder y sólo da un débil "si" para luego murmurar – En un principio – aunque el médico lo escuchó, por muy bajo que intentó decirlo el chico.

Después de dar un leve respiro, el mayor continúa -… Si se la pasan discutiendo y si, supuestamente, no les importa lo que el otro haga ¿Por qué se molestan cuando alguien más interviene entre ustedes? - ¿Qué?. ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunta el chico con un poco de nerviosismo y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente – En un principio… - Dice Hatori - … Creí que les interesaba ella y que por eso discutían pero… hoy me di cuenta de algo que, sorpresivamente, Ayame también comprendió –

Ojos inexpresivos ven los ojos del felino y las ganas de éste por hacer callar al mayor pero se controla - ¿Lo ves? No eres tan tonto, si lo fueras, intentarías callarme – Humf, lo que quieres es provocarme, Hatori - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – En toda la familia Souma, sólo una persona se preocupa por mí – Que se note si… - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Hay silencio por unos minutos, luego el dragón habla – Kyo, es cierto que por ser el nagual del gato muchas personas se alejan de ti, también es cierto que, sólo alguien que viviera una experiencia como la tuya te comprendería pero…También existen personas que desean comprenderte, ya conociste a una de ellas, sin embargo, hay más…. Quiero ayudarte, Kyo –

El gato abre los ojos a más no poder y, ve fijamente al dragón sin comprender bien y, sólo atina a preguntar - ¿Por qué?.¿Lástima? – No - ¿Entonces? – No veo el problema a querer ayudar a una persona… y menos si es un familiar…que estime – El neko no da crédito a las palabras que escucha, sin embargo, ve a Hatori en la misma posición, recto y fumando su cigarrillo; aunque sus palabras son muy serias, el tono de su voz se muestra amable, así como sus ojos: serenos y sinceros; por lo mismo, algo en el interior del gato le dice que confié en su "primo".

Minutos después, el pelirrojo se acerca al joven de cabellos obscuros y se sienta en el piso, colocando sus piernas un poco dobladas, sus brazos sobre ellas y su cabeza un poco inclinada; su pelo cobre un poco su rostro, mientras que el mayor sigue en pie, sólo que deja de fumar y mete sus manos a sus bolsillos.

El gato es el primero en hablar - ¿Y qué quieres saber? – Es Yuki… Supongo que sabes a lo que te arriesgas – Si… Dicen que del odio… - No me refiero a eso; yo hablo de "él" - ¿Él?... Ah… Akito – Si, sabes que Akito gusta de molestar, más a Yuki y… a ti no puede verte ni en pintura – ¡Ja! Como si me importara, el sentimiento es mutuo – Supongo… Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando se entere, y ten por seguro que lo sabrá ¿Qué harás? –

Estas palabras dejan pensativo al chico, que no dice nada por unos minutos, poco después habla – Aún no lo sé – luego, coloca sus brazos apoyados en el césped, levanta su vista al frente y responde – Quiero asegurarme de ser correspondido – No digas idioteces, ya lo sabes – Tal vez… - sonríe un poco - … pero no hemos dicho nada, después de decirlo me preocuparé por Akito; pero una cosa re aseguro - ¿Cuál? – Si Akito quiere pasarse de listo, me recordará por el resto de su vida y no de forma agradable – Lo dices muy seguro – Por que lo estoy – Bien, regresemos -

El chico se levanta y sacude sus ropas al tiempo que pregunta – Oye… No me molesta pero ¿planean quedarse muchos días? – Aún no lo sé, pero no creo que Kagura y Hatsuharu los molesten – Ojalà… No quiero que haya más problemas - ¿Y eso? Si tú eres el que los ocasiona – Tú no opines – Sentencia el chico a la vez que muestra una mirada amenazante hacia el médico.

Los dos caminan rumbo a la casa, poco antes de llegar… - Hatori – Dime – Verás… ¿Lo dejamos como "secreto médico"? - ¿Acaso fue consulta? - … Pues, más bien parecía confesión pero, te encargo que no digas nada - ¿Por quién me tomas? – Pregunta un poco indignado el mayor – Esta bien, ya entendí –

El médico abre la puerta y entran a la casa, al cerrar la puerta el gato vuelve a hablar – Hatori… Arigato– Aja, por mí no hay problema, cuando requieras consulta me dices – Bien – y el neko se retira en dirección hacia su cuarto, mientras que el doctor se dirige con el escritor que, al verlo llegar pregunta - ¿Y bien? – Todo aclarado - ¿No me dirás? – No. – T-T eres malo, Hatori – No exageres, Shigure –

Dentro de la casa, en la habitación del "príncipe", los dos hermanos están callados; Ayame, está en la ventana y viò entrar a los otros dos jóvenes, Yuki, está sentado en la cama con su cabeza baja y, viendo a su hermano con desconfianza, el mayor cruza su vista con la del menor y le dice – No deberías mirarme así, no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada malo - ¿Entonces a qué viniste? – A hablar - ¿Hablar? Lo único que has hecho es decir cosas sin sentido alguno –

El mayor se pone frente al menor y, relajado, le dice – Ah, Yuki, hermano mío… Lo que quiero es quitar tensión - Prefiero que digas las cosa sin tanto rodeo – advierte el "príncipe" – Cierto, eres impaciente, bueno…- la serpiente se retira de la ventana y se sienta en una silla, sin embargo, nota algo en el respaldo de ésta, algo que hace que Yuki se levante de golpe - ¡Ah no! – Hum… Tu estilo de ropa parece haber cambiado… Aunque me recuerda a la ropa de Kyo – dice el chico viendo la prenda con interés.

- Dámela - ¿Qué? – El mayor voltea con inocencia y sólo siente como el menor le arrebata la ropa de las manos – Yuki… - No la toques – Ayame, se queda serio ante la fría mirada del su hermanito y sólo da un leve respiro y una risa silenciosa, haciendo que Yuki lo vea un poco confundido.

- Ji… Entonces es cierto - ¿Qué cosa? – Mira – El nezumi no reacciona hasta que ve que su hermano lo sienta en la cama, para luego acercar la silla y sentarse – Ahora si, hablemos – El ratón lo ve fijamente, sin soltar las prendas del neko – Ejem… Yuki, la relación que tienes con Kyo, veo que ha cambiado - ¿Cómo? – Si… Antes, cada vez que se veían querían matarse, poco después lograron controlarse y ahora… Veo que se entienden muy bien n.n -

Ayame sonríe muy complacido, contrario a su pequeño hermano - ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? – Del día de hoy - ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Mira, desde que llegue noté un aire un poco distinto, digamos que es una atmósfera limpia… Sin deseos de golpear a alguien; poco después, la forma en la que Kyo veía a Haru y luego, tu comportamiento con Kagura… Cambios radicales si me permites decir – El tuyo también - ¿Yo? –

Hay un leve silencio, poco después, Yuki habla con un tono de voz más tranquilo y, hasta sonríe levemente – Nunca pensé que pudieras comportarte de forma seria – No nos conocemos – Exacto – Bueno, hoy yo no soy el tema, son Kyo y tú –

Otro silencio llega así como una leve meditación de Ayame – La verdad, no esperaba que, el día que tú y yo habláramos bien, sería en estas circunstancias pero… Tus sentimientos hacia Kyo, han cambiado ¿verdad? - ¿Y qué si es así?. ¿Acaso te importa? – Pregunta indiferente el nezumi - ¡Claro! Eres mi adorado hermano y quiero que seas feliz… Aunque sea con Kyonkichi - ¡No le llames así! –

El menor se levanta de la cama un poco molesto pero, el mayor lo tranquiliza – Ya calma, calma… Era una broma – Jum… - Aunque compruebo que es cierto que lo quieres – y un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del ratón, mientras que la serpiente sonríe.

El ambiente se torna tranquilo por unos momentos - ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – No, pero ya lo sabe - ¿Y que è son eso? Debes decirle… Las palabras del corazón – Pensaba decírselo hoy - … Ah… ya veo…- disimula el mayor para fingir que no entendió el sentido del comentario – Y… ¿Ya pensaste en lo que puede ocurrir después? - ¿Cómo qué, hermano? – Bueno, el tipo de vida que llevan; tanto en la escuela como aquí y, con los demás en la familia… TODOS –

Al oír estas palabras, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Yuki que, por unos instantes tiembla, poco después se tranquiliza y habla – Eso es lo de menos… Llegado el momento, pensaré en ello pero - ¿Pero? – Sé que el me ayudará – Al finalizar estas palabras, el rostro del "príncipe" está completamente rojo; el mayor se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir le dice al menor

- Bien, si tu eres feliz así, no puedo ni debo intervenir pero, si Kyonkichi te hace sufrir… Ese gato conocerá el veneno de esta serpiente – Hermano… - Ya, ya. Que todo vuelva a la normalidad; mañana tienes clases y podrás hablar todo lo quieras con él. ¡Adiós! – Y la serpiente se sale del cuarto, entonces el ratón piensa – Es cierto, la escuela –

Se dirige a la ventana y, por instinto, voltea hacia el techo viendo una figura que reconoce de inmediato; el gato está recostado ahí, viendo hacia el cielo; así se pasa el resto de la tarde sin darse cuenta de que, ojos violetas lo veían con una tierna expresión, no queriendo interrumpir el momento.

_Por fin! Kap. 4 arriba… Espero poder subir pronto los demás (he tenido uno que otro problema con eso que… total), nos vemos luego y disculpen la espera, je, je n.un (creo que no tengo excusa, verdad? u)_

_Nos vemos en el kap. 5 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Konichiwa!!!_

_Ahora si, he aquí el kap. 5 de esta historia, mil gracias por sus reviews y por seguirle el paso a pesar de toda la demora que he tenido û û en verdad que se los agradezco n.n _

**K – 5:_ Normalidad_**

- Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! Ya vamos tarde!!!! – En la casa de Souma Shigure, se ve a una joven de cabellos largos y claros correr de un lado para otro, bajar y subir escaleras mientras toca varias puertas.

- Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji… ¡Ya es tarde!! – Los mencionados salen de las habitaciones un poco adormilados – Honda… ¿Qué pasa? - ¡Ah! Yuki, debemos darnos prisa ya son las… - ¡.¿QUÊ?.! – se escucha de pronto la voz del neko que impide que la chica termine su frase y, ahora murmura un débil "Kyo".

La chica ve salir al pelirrojo a toda prisa y, al pasar por donde Tooru y Yuki están sólo les dice – Quedan 15 minutos – al oírlo, la chica sigue con sus prisas, al igual que Yuki, quien se arregla lo más apresuradamente que puede, al igual que la vaca y el conejo.

Minutos después, los 5 salen disparados rumbo a la esuela sin decir nada, sólo Shigure sale de su cuarto calmado – Por fin… Paz y tranquilidad – baja las escaleras y cierra la puerta de la casa pues, por las prisas, los otros no la cerraron XD

Ya estando en la escuela, Yuki se encuentra en el baño, pues no quiere que los demás lo vean todo agitado (hay que cuidar la imagen XD), Tooru apenas y controla su ritmo de respiración normal, mientras que Saki y Arisa la ven - ¿En verdad te viniste corriendo? – H-Hai…. – y Kyo, está recostado en el pupitre descansando exhausto – Que raro que te levantes tarde, Kyon Kyon - Cállense – Apenas y murmura entre dientes molesto, poco después inician las clases.

A la hora del descanso, Auki, se dirige hacia la banca "oculta" de la vista de los demás estudiantes, nuevamente sin almuerzo, sólo compró un jugo en la cafetería y, mientras lo consume piensa – Como que ya se está haciendo costumbre que no traiga mi almuerzo - -u –

Poco después, escucha una voz que le dice – Con eso no llenarás – el chico de ojos violeta voltea a toda prisa y, lo primero que ve es un brazo que tiene un pequeño "almuerzo preparado" (de esos que venden en algunas escuelas, que son sándwiches con algún jugo o fruta), luego levanta su vista y ve a su primo – Kyo… Tú…. – Cómetelo, no quiero igual que el otro día – le dice con algo de indiferencia y un leve sonrojo incluido.

El nezumi toma el almuerzo – Arigato – después, vuelven a su posición normal (dándose la espalda) y así conversan – Kyo… - Mm? – Ayer… Con Hatori… ¿Q-Qué pasó? – Nada importante… Supongo que lo mismo que sucedió con Ayame – Ah… platicaron – Si… -

El silencio se hace presente, ambos terminan sus alimentos y vuelven a hablar, iniciando la conversación el neko – oye… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - ¿Cómo? – Si… Se supone que nosotros sólo peleamos – Bueno… no sé, creo que la escuela debe seguir normal… No quiero que un montón de locas me den más lata de lo acostumbrado – Ya veo, tienes razón… Pero, hay algo que quiero decirte - ¿Qué es? – Pues… -

El gato se pone rojo por completo y se arma de valor para decir de una buena vez lo que siente, sin embargo, es tanta su "suerte" (o mi intervención XD) que, cuando comienza a abrir la boca, escucha las voces de varios de sus compañeros llamarle y acercarse a él - ¡Hey, Kyon Kyon! –

Al oírlos, tanto Yuki como Kyo se quedan estáticos, el ratón se mueve un poco, intentando ocultarse con las ramas y, en el mayor silencio posible, se marcha del lugar, claro, el gato se diò cuenta y, resignado, se retira junto con los demás chicos; Yuki, lo ve irse y no puede evitar sentir algo de tristeza.

Poco después, Hatsuharu, le llama y ambos caminan hacia sus aulas mientras platican – Yuki... ¿Estás bien? – Si – Te ves triste – Ah… No es nada – Hay un momento de silencio, Haru, da un leve suspiro y vuelve a decir – Oye… Tal vez está mal que yo intervenga pero… Creo que fuiste muy severo con Kagura – ¿Mh? – Ayer… Cuando estábamos en el pasillo… Jamás creí que tú le hablaras tan fríamente – Lo sé… - El "príncipe" evade la mirada de su primo - … Yo también me sorprendí por eso pero, es la verdad, no mentí – Supongo… Pero ya sabes que ella quiere mucho a Kyo, así como yo a ti – Haru… -

Ambos detienen su marcha – Por favor, no vuelvas con eso – Yuki… - No tengo intención de quererte como tú dices apreciarme así que, por favor, ya no digas más lo mucho que me quieres, yo…. Yo ya tengo a alguien – finaliza el nezumi a la vez que siente su rostro caliente, para sorprenderse con lo que su familiar le responde – Lo sé - ¿Cómo? – Si… No quería creerlo pero, hoy que te vi platicar con Kyo lo he confirmado - ¿Me viste? – Si, y te molestaste por la interrupción de esos chicos, aunque también te sientes triste por el hecho de que se fuè con ellos –

Ellos vuelven a iniciar su camino – Creo que no me queda de otra más que dejar el camino libre… Ni Kyo ni tú me harán caso, se encontraron… Está bien, no intervendré pero, si algo sucede, dime y te ayudare en lo que pueda – Si, gracias Haru - El joven de aretes y collares sonríe dulcemente para luego irse a su salón, mientras Yuki se va al suyo, viendo que el gato ya está allí.

Nuevamente, las clases siguieron su curso normal; a la salida, los 5 chicos se van rumbo a la casa donde, por el momento, todos viven, eso sí, van con sus discusiones rutinarias - ¿Qué quieren cenar? – Mmm… ¡Tepanyaki! – Contesta Mimiji muy animado, pero Yuki interviene con malicia – No… Mejor sopa de Miso y cebollón - ¿QUÈ? – Respinga el gato inmediatamente.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a comer eso! – Kyo… Calma… - Interviene la onigiri sin éxito alguno, mientras los 2 chicos siguen con su "problema" – No comas, eso no es asunto mío – Tooru… - El neko ve muy serio a la chica - … No hagas nada que contenga cebollón – No eres nadie para decirle a Honda que cocine o no - ¡Cállate maldita rata! – Tú primero, baka neko –

Kyo, y listo para dar sus "merecidos" golpes a su "eterno rival" (ajà ¬ ¬…) es detenido por Mimiji que lo sujeta por la espalda – Ya, Kyo…. Tranquilízate - ¡No te metas enano! – Ahora, el pelirrojo y el rubio pelean, mientras que, la chica los intenta controlar (más bien, defiende al usagi de posibles golpes provenientes del neko XD); por su parte, Haru se acerca y le dice a Yuki en voz baja – No te cansas ¿verdad? - …. Nada tiene que cambiar ¿o si? – y así continúan su camino.

Poco antes de llegar a la casa, el chico de cabellos plateados se desvía del camino – Vayan ustedes, yo llego un poco más tarde - ¡Ah si! – Le responde Tooru, que ya sabe a donde se dirige el chico.

El pelirrojo entra a la casa y se sube al tejado… Para luego encontrar la manera de salirse de la casa; ya un poco retirado ve a Yuki acercarse y le llama - ¡Oye! – Ah… - El nezumi se ruboriza un poco, por su parte, Kyo se acerca a él un poco molesto, acorralando al joven de ojos violetas en un árbol.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - ¿De qué hablas? – Lo ocurrido antes de llegar a la casa – Ah, eso… Sólo comentarios; no tengo la culpa de que no te guste la misma comida que a mí – Eso fue a propósito… Mencionaste lo que precisamente **NO** me gusta – Ya…. Honda dijo que no haría nada de eso – Bien… Puedo ver que no quieres que nada cambie ¿verdad? – No ¿Tú si? – Pregunta el chico con un poco de inocencia y malicia a la vez - …. Ceo que no…. –

Los dos sonríen levemente, poco después, el chico de cabellos naranja pone su frente junto a la del otro chico – Por cierto, quiero decirte algo desde el día de la lluvia – Je, Kyo… Te devolveré tu ropa, en serio – No es eso…. Claro que yo te daré la tuya pero… Lo importante es que…. – El neko toma entre sus manos el rostro del nezumi - … Me gustas, Yuki… y mucho –

El ratón hace lo mismo con el rostro del gato notándose más en él, el sonrojo que hay en ambos rostros – Kyo, también me gustas mucho – Los dos se abrazan con fuerza, se separan un poco y, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, se dicen mutuamente un "Te quiero".

Yuki, coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyo y, éste tiene su mano derecha en la espalda de chico de ojos violetas y, su mano izquierda en el rostro de su koi; así lo acerca al suyo mientras cierran sus ojos, estando rojos y nerviosos por todo, juntan sus labios en un dulce y suave beso.

Continúan así por un largo rato, sólo separándose para tomar aire y después volver a unir sus labios, mostrándose en cada beso, el afecto mutuo que se tienen, desde el odio que solían sentirse años atrás, pasando por la amistad que poco a poco surgió hasta convertirse en el amor que ahora se tienen el uno por el otro.

Al separarse, vuelven a unirse en un abrazo…. Nada se escucha, el pelirrojo sonríe tiernamente (_N.A: y se ve tan lindo!! o… ejem… sorry_), y el chico de cabellos plata le abraza con fuerza, su rostro tiene una mirada llena de cariño, aún con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, mientras va cayendo la noche.

-Kyo… Vamos a casa – Espera – El nezumi siente un abrazo más fuerte – Quiero saber que no estoy soñando – No es un sueño, oréeme – Y también, Yuki hace más fuerza en su abrazo – ¿Sabes?... - le dice Yuki a Kyo en el oído - Te amo, gato idiota – Maldita rata…. – Kyo también le dice al oído - …. También te amo –

Así, ambos, al mismo paso: lento y aún abrazados, se dirigen a la casa que aún tiene las luces apagadas, dispuestos a enfrentar al mundo cara a cara; sabiendo que se tienen mutuamente y que siempre se apoyaran… A fin de cuentas, nada cambiará pues si siguen con su trato "común" la relación lo será todo, menos aburrida.

_Por fin! _

_He aquí el kap. 5 de esta historia…. Mil gracias por seguir hasta estas alturas, a pesar de que me he tardado un buen en "ponerme al día" en fin, espero no tardar tanto en los demás kaps._

_Claro que habrá más! Pensaba dejarlo hasta aquí pero… tengo planeada otra cosa para estos chicos (nada fuera de lo norma, jil)_

_Bien, sin más por el momento… Me voy, espero y les haya gustado esta kap. Y en como va la historia hasta el momento y, si se apiadan de mí, me dejan un comentario, hai?? Jejeje u_

_Ja, matta ne!!!!_

_Atte: Kaede K. B. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Konichiwa!!!_

_Saludos a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic a pesar de la tardanza que he tenido para subir los capítulos n.nu como muestra de mi agradecimiento, aquí les dejo el siguiente kapìtulo que, aunque está un tanto corto, espero y sea de su agrado …. Pasen y lean :) _

K- 6: Comienza lo difícil

Ha pasado una semana desde que estuvieron las visitas familiares en casa de Souma Shigure; Hatori y los demás, han regresado a la casa principal y todo regresa a la normalidad… bueno, un poco pues…

El escritor no deja de bromear con los dos chicos que viven junto con él y que han dado a conocer su relación – Vamos Kyo… sólo una muestra – dice muy divertido el escritor, a lo que el estudiante pelirrojo contesta malhumorado - ¡Que no! Ya deja de fastidiarme –

El chico nagual de la rata llega a la habitación donde se encuentran los antes mencionados y pregunta con curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? - ¡Ah, Yuki! - ¡No! – El pelirrojo se pone azul por completo y no puede moverse, Yuki lo observa sin comprender bien el motivo de esa reacción hasta que Shigure se acerca a él para decirle algo - Nee, Yuki - ¿Qué pasa Shigure? -¿Me das una muestra? - ¿Muestra?... ¿De qué? – Sip… Una muestra cariñosa entre Kyo y tú, ji - ¡.¿Qué?.! O.O!! –

El príncipe, también se pone azul y no articula palabra alguna – Vamos chicos, no sean penosos… jiji, están en confianza – El nagual del perro comienza a empujar a l nezumi en dirección hacia el neko y, cuando casi logra juntarlos, llega Tooru.

Así los dos jóvenes reaccionan y lanzan miradas asesinas al escritor que se va corriendo y burlándose – ¡Yuki y Kyo!. ¡Kyo y Yuki! JAJAJAJAJA!!!! –

Tooru ve a los chicos sin comprender bien la situación, éstos por su parte, muestran su evidente molestia y cada uno se va a su habitación.

Ya más noche suena el teléfono… Llamada para Shigure – ¿Halò?... – Su semblante cambia a uno más serio - ¿Cuándo?... ¿Todos?... ¿Y no puede venir él?... No, no es desconfianza pero, ya sabes como son ellos…. Bien, bien, yo les diré, pero no aseguro nada…. Si, nos vemos – Cuelga el auricular y camina hacia su cuarto mientras murmura – Ya se había tardado –

En el techo de la casa, están dos personas en silencio, observando la noche llena de estrellas y sin luna – Hoy es luna nueva – Si… dentro de un par de días serán las vacaciones de verano – responde el pelirrojo – Kyo… ¿Ya le dijiste al maestro? - ¿Qué cosa? – Sobre la entrevista – Ah… No, aún no… ¿Tú ya les dijiste a tus papás? - …. No… Mi hermano decidió ir – Sentencia el ratón con resignación y desilusión -¡.¿Ayame?.! No me lo puedo imaginar… Será un espectáculo - ¿Cómo dices? – Si, me muero por ver la cara que pondrá la maestra punk cuando vea lo diferentes que son ustedes dos… Si no fuera por el físico, se diría que no son hermanos – dice un poco sonriente de tan sólo pensar en ese momento.

Por el contrario, Yuki tiene un poco de preocupación – No me lo recuerdes - -U – El nezumi desvía su mirada, mientras que Kyo se recuesta en el tejado – Pero está bien… - ¿Qué cosa? - La rata observa detenidamente al gato que, al momento de comenzar a hablar, comienza a ruborizarse un poco – Si… ver a Ayame sólo me confirma una cosa que ya sabía desde hace tiempo - ¿Cuál? – Tú… Cuando seas mayor… Serás mucho más atractivo –

El nezumi también se pone rojo y, para suavizar el momento, también se recuesta en el tejado mientras habla con seriedad y ve a Kyo – Si pero… Ni creas que me dejaré crecer el cabello – Je, está bien – responde el gato con una dulce sonrisa, contagiando al príncipe.

Amanece nuevamente, los chicos preparan sus cosas para irse a la escuela, mientras que Tooru termina de acomodar los almuerzos - ¡Yuki, Kyo!- Les llama Shigure y, en poco tiempo, los mencionados se acercan a él - ¿Qué pasa? – No vayas a salir con otra idiotez – responden el nezumi y el neko respectivamente.

Pero, el Inu finge no haberles escuchado – Calma, calma chicos… Esto es serio – ¿Hm? – Ellos notan el rostro de su primo que, al parecer, no durmió muy bien – Chicos… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar - ¿Eh? – ellos se ven mutuamente pues no entienden el comentario, en ese momento, llega la onigiri y los chicos se ven entre si pensando lo peor y, de paso, asustando a la chica.

- Shigure… Tú… - Kyo, evidentemente molesto, está dispuesto a golpear al escritor – Eres un… - Antes de que Yuki diga más, el perro se defiende – Hey, no se imaginen lo que no es… No hice nada, en serio – Habla – es lo único que dicen ellos – Los buscan, Kyo - ¿Ah? –

El ambiente se pone tenso – Ayer, me llamaron de la casa principal… Akito quiere verlos… A ustedes dos – Les dice mientras los ve fijamente; los 2 jóvenes dan un paso atrás y no dicen nada, Tooru, muy preocupada, interviene – ¿Por qué? Yuki y Kyo no han hecho nada malo – No es por eso… Supongo… Como ya dije, para que haya una relación entre las personas de los horóscopos hay que estar preparado… Para todo –

La chica ve los chicos, Kyo, es el primero en hablar - ¿Cuándo… Quiere vernos? – Este domingo - ¿También irás, Shigure? – No Kyo, me lo ha prohibido… Sólo deben ir Yuki y tú – Ya veo… Bien, tarde o temprano debía de enterarse – El pelirrojo voltea a ver a Yuki, que luce muy preocupado – Kyo… - Tranquilo Yuki, Akito no hará nada… No te hará nada, lo prometo – lo dice con firmeza, mostrada en sus ojos.

Para intentar calmar las cosas, el escritor vuelve a usar su usual tono de voz – Bueno, ya váyanse a la escuela o llegarán tarde… y relájense un poco, todavía tienen un par de días, ji n.n – Si, nos vemos al rato Shigure – Si Tooru, que les vaya bien – les despide mientras les dice "adiós" con su mano derecha.

Así, los 3 jóvenes caminan rumbo a la escuela en silencio; mientras que, en su casa, Shigure hace un par de llamadas – Sí, entonces nos vemos en aquel lugar… Es en serio y, aunque sé que no deberíamos entrometernos… Algo no me deja tranquilo – poco después, se viste formalmente y sale de la casa.

_Bueno, por ahora es todo, espero y les haya agradado este capítulo… como dije, un tanto corto pero… así salió, jejejeje u_

_Nos vemos en el próximo kapìtulo, mientras, les deseo que se la estén pasando muy bien en estas fechas decembrinas y, aquellos que estudien aún, que ya estén disfrutando sus vacaciones (lástima que los que trabajemos no nos sea tan fácil hacerlo TT-TT…. Jeje… Ja, matta ne!!!)_

_Atte: Kaede Kenni Blueriver _


	7. Chapter 7

_Saludos de nueva cuenta!!!_

_Antes que otra cosa, quiero disculparme por la demora que he tenido para actualizar los fic's U U pero ya cuando trabaja la cosa se pone un tanto complicada II II asì que, aprovechando que me dieron "vacaciones" en Semana Santa pues, debo de ponerme al tiro con las historias, no?? y de paso subir otras 2 que tengo pendientes, jejeje… _

_Una aclaraciòn, mi fic se basa màs en el anime que en el manga, por lo tanto, Akito es un chico._

_Bien, vamos a lo que nos truje y no nos entretengamos con màs cosas, va??_

_**K- 7: ¿Què hacer?**_

En un sencillo restaurant, los clientes y empleados ven, con admiración, a un joven de largos cabellos color plata, èste luce muy serio mientras toma una taza con tè.

Poco después llegan otros 2 jòvenes adultos, ambos de cabellos obscuros pero uno màs alto que el otro por centímetros _(N/A: Creo que Ha-san es màs alto de Gure-san, je). _

Al verlos, el peliplata los llama - ¡Hatori, Shigure! – Hola, Aya – los 3 toman asiento y piden solamente tè y cafè - ¿Por què esa llamada tan repentina, Shigure? – Pregunta un poco curioso la serpiente, a lo que el escitor dice un tanto serio – Chicos, hay problemas – Para que estès serio, debe ser grave – El Inu no responde a ese comentario y cambia un poco el sentido de la conversación - Hatori…. ¿Akito no te ha dicho nada? – No ¿Què tiene que ver èl? –

Tras un poco de silencio, Shigure habla – Akito, ha citado a Yuki y a Kyo en la casa principal – Al oìr esto, Hatori no evita sorprenderse, por su parte, Ayame, que iba a tomar el contenido de su taza, se queda inmóvil unos minutos, después, coloca la taza en la mesa y pregunta - ¿Cuàndo te enteraste? – Anoche recibì la llamada - ¿Ya se lo dijiste a ellos? – Si, Hatori, esta mañana - ¿Què dijeron?. ¿Què pasò con Yuki? – Pregunta Ayame notablemente preocupado.

Después de dar un leve respiro, Shigure continùa – Los dos se quedaron mudos… Kyo, ha prometido proteger a Yuki … Aunque sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco - ¿Cuàles Shigure? – Veràs, Hatori, muy confiado, ese gato me dijo que "Tarde o temprano debìa enterarse" y, està dispuesto a ir; serà dentro de dos dìas - ¿Y tù? – Yo, tengo prohibido ir – responde muy tranquilo el escritor.

Se hace el silencio por un largo instante hasta que Ayame habla – Hatori… Irè a visitarte el domingo - ¿Què dices? Eso es muy obvio – No me importa, poco a poco voy conociendo a Yuki, si en verdad quiero ser un hermano mayor debo estar con èl – A-Aya…. – El escritor luce sorprendido, por su parte, el mèdico concluye – Por mì no hay problema que vengas, pero no dudo que Akito me diga algo como a Shigure –

Los tres asienten afirmativamente y, de pronto Shigure pregunta – Pero…. ¿Què màs podemos hacer? – los otros 2 lo ven sin comprender – Es cierto que nos preocupan pero… No serà como aquella vez, ellos no tienen el encanto de Tooru _(N/A: Pero tienen su propio encanto, o no? XD)_, No la libraràn tan fácil, ademàs, Yuki… - Ayame no evita entristecerse al saber lo que le puede pasar a su hermano pero, de pronto, recuerda unas palabras que su hermano le dijo y que son reafirmadas por el mèdico – Si Akito quiere hacerle algo, Kyo intervendrà –

El escritor inclina un poco su cabeza al lado izquierdo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas – Eso serìa bueno pero… Tambièn sabemos que "ese" es muy impulsivo – Si Shigure, pero Yuki lo calmarà… Ellos se complementan – Ayame tiene razòn, esos dos… Han pasado casi por lo mismo, lo que los hace diferentes es la forma en que enfrentan las cosas, pero en el fondo son iguales – Cierto Hatori…. Bueno, creo que irè tambièn, no creo que lleguen solos… Me encargarè de llevarlos personalmente, je – Eres pèsimo para ocultar tus maldades - ¿Cuàles maldades, Ha-san,? Me preocupan los chicos - ¬ ¬…. Si, claro –

Después de eso, ordenan un poco de comida y cambian de tema.

En la escuela, cinco personas conversan de algo similar a los adultos - ¿Còmo se enteraron ustedes, Mimiji? – Pregunta Kyo un tanto sobresaltado – Akito lo dijo "Vendrà el gato asì que, nadie debe verlo" – responde el conejo con seriedad; el neko sòlo maldice entre dientes, mientras que Yuki y Tooru lo ven un poco preocupados.

Entonces, la chica pregunta - ¿Por què Akito no quiere ver a Kyo? – Por ser el gato – Responde Hatsuharu muy tranquilo – Pero… Yuki si quiere a Kyo y, son el ratòn y el gato – Bueno Honda… No hay nada dicho con certeza pero, esa es la situación del gato en la familia Souma – Si, eso lo sè… - responde ella un poco triste.

Poco después, se escuchan las voces de Arisa y Saki, las cuales buscan a Tooru, èsta se va con ellas y, al ver que la chica se ha ido, Haru habla – La verdad… Akito no quiere que le quietes a Yuki, Kyo – ¡Ya lo sè! No soy tan tonto como para no entenderlo – Molesto, el pelirrojo se retira del lugar, seguido por Yuki – Ah… ¡Espera, Kyo! –

El rubio y el pelos blanco y negro los ven – Haru… ¿Crees que estèn bien? – No lo sè… Entraràn bien pero… nadie sabe como saldràn – Yo digo que saldràn bien – Luces muy seguro pero, sabes como es Akito, Mimiji – Sì, pero tambièn sè como son ellos, ji … Como es Kyo, ademàs, ellos no estàn solos – Eso es cierto… Vàmonos ya al salòn - ¡Sì! –

Mientras caminan hacia su aula, Haru le dice a su primo – Nos veremos el domingo en casa de Hatori, estoy seguro de que llegaràn allì – Hai… Los demàs… - No creo que deban intervenir – interrumpe Haru al rubio - … Kisa y Hiro son pequeños y Ritsu…. Harìa demasiado escàndalo, con nosotros 6 serà suficiente – El rubio hace cuenta con sus dedos - ¿Seis? …. A ver… Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, tù y yo…. Somos cinco –

El rubio ve curioso a su primo, el cual le responde con una leve sonrisa – Te estàs olvidando de la persona que nos une, aquella que no nos dejarìa solos por nada del mundo – Ah… ¡Es cierto! Somos 6…. Bueno 8, contando a Yuki y a Kyo – Cierto… Serà suficiente con eso… Espero –

Las clases terminan, ya todos van saliendo de sus aulas – Los veo en casa – Si, trabaja bien, Honda – No vayas a llegar tan tarde – le dicen Yuki y Kyo, respectivamente - ¡Hai! – Responde ella con su caracterìstica sonrisa e inicia su camino.

Los dos chicos hacen lo mismo y salen bastante serios, se detienen en las afueras de la institución y vuelven a tocar "ese tema" – Pasado mañana… No quiero ir – Dice pesadamente el nagual del ratòn – Yo tampoco pero, ya sabìamos que esto iba a pasar – Si Kyo, pero ¿Por què tan pronto? – Mh… Hatori tenìa razòn - ¿En què? – Dijo que Akito se enterarìa – Crees que Hatori… - No seas tonto, rata, Hatori nunca harìa tal cosa… Akito tiene muchos secretos – Si, eso lo sè, pero no me digas tonto –

El nezumi cruza sus brazos y voltea hacia el lado contrario, para no ver a Kyo, en señal de berrinche, por su parte, al verlo, Kyo esboza una leve sonrisa y se disculpa - … Mhh, ya entendì, lo siento - …. ¿Què hacemos Kyo? – Pregunta Yuki al tiempo que voltea a ver a su "antiguo rival", el cual responde – Por lo pronto, prepararnos para ir a la casa principal – Y… ¿Ella? - ¿Ellla, que tiene que ver? – Sabes que querrà ir – Shigure tiene prohibido ir, que se quede en la casa con Tooru –

Al escuchar eso, Yuki ve a Kyo un tanto molesto – Sigue soñando, gato tonto… Conociendo a Shigure, decidirà ir – Ya lo sè – Dice el neko entre molesto y apenado – No quiere dejarnos solos… Si Tooru va me preocuparìa un poco menos - ¡Kyo! – Hey, no malentiendas rata… No la voy a arriesgar a ella – Lo sè… No estaremos solos –

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, inician su camino a casa, al tiempo que, alguien màs que estaba allì, se retira del lugar - ¿Se lo decimos hoy? – Si, esta noche, Kyo –

En uno de los edificios de la ciudad, el personal de intendencia se dispone a salir; Tooru camina a paso lento y pensativa – Creo que serìa una imprudencia pero… - ¡Tooru! – Se escucha la voz de una chica llamarle, Honda levanta la vista viendo a la chica con la que, estaba a punto de chocar - ¿Kagura? – Si, hola - ¿Què pasò? Es muy noche para que estés aquì – No te preocupes, me trajo el chofer y me està esperando, je –

Señala la jabalí un auto que està cercas del edificio, poco después, habla un poco preocupada – Tooru… - Dime – ¿Ya sabes que Kyo y Yuki deben ir a la casa principal? – Si, esta mañana lo dijo Shigure – Ya veo… Por favor, ayùdalos - ¿Eh? – Yo… Me gustarìa estar allì pero no debo, lo prometì… Por eso, tal vez es pedirte mucho pero… Por favor, no los dejes solos… Te necesitan – Kagura, tù… - Sòlo quiero que Kyo sea feliz, si lo es junto a Yuki, no quiero que le quiten esa felicidad –

La onigiri sonrìe amablemente – No te preocupes, lo harè – Gracias, Tooru – Las dos rìen, segundos después se escucha el claxon del auto -. Me voy – Si, nos vemos – Sip, cuìdate y, no te confìes – Lo sè -

La jabalí se retira del lugar y la onigiri emprende camino a casa – Si, lo harè – dice firmemente y alguien la saca de sus pensamientos – Te dije que no tardaras - ¿Eh? – Ella levanta la vista y ve a sus dos amigos – Kyo, Yuki… Pero…? – Vàmonos ya, Honda – Hai –

Los tres caminan en silencio por un rato – Chicos… Yo quiero… ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – Los dos ven de reojo a la chica que va en medio de ellos – Sabia que eso dirìas – Pero Kyo… - Claro que puedes ir, Honda - ¿De verdad, Yuki? – El nezumi asiente afirmativamente y sonrìe, entonces, la chica ve al neko – Kyo… - Si quieres ir, ven… Pero no te arriesgues – Hai –

Llegan a la casa y hablan con Shigure, quedando de acuerdo en que los 4 iràn a la casa Principal; antes de dormir, Kyo piensa – Akito… Por fin nos veremos las caras – Por su parte, Yuki tiene nervios – Akito… El sòlo saber que lo verè nuevamente… Ya no es miedo a èl… Tengo miedo de perderlo…. Todo – Y se duerme, abrazàndose a sì mismo.

_Fiu! Por fin terminè el este capìtulo, no esta muy largo pero es un poco cansado escribirlo (y màs si la silla no es muy còmoda, je). _

_Bueno, a ver que les parece esta parte de la historia, espero pronto subir los capìtulos que me faltan (ya no son muchos); como ven, aunque me he tardado, no voy a dejar este fic a medias, lo voy a terminar….. y, sobre los otros que tengo, me temo que esos sì los voy a dejar de un sòlo capìtulo, mi escaso cerebro no me da para màs con ellos….. creo que la inspiración se fue de vagaciones, jejeje_

_Entonces, nos estamos viendo luego con el cap. 8_

_Si se apiadan de mì, dejen reviews, onegai!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Konichiwa!!_

_Después de, sabrá Dios cuanto, sin subir nada de capítulos, me digno a hacer acto de presencia para actualizar mis fic's y subir otros que quiero que ustedes me hagan el favor de leer, pero bueno, primero lo primero y, terminemos con esta historia, de la cual, su final está "a la vuelta de la esquina", ji _

_Ah! Antes de que se me pase… MIL GRACIAS... A todos aquellos que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y sin saber que ha pasado; me han dejado sus reviews, en verdad que se los agradezco enormemente y, es gracias a ellos que he seguido con esto, muchas gracias por sus atenciones para con mis pequeñas historias… hontou ni, domo arigato!! (Creo que así se escribe, je u)_

_Ahora si, a lo que queremos saber…._

_**K – 8: Visitas**_

Llega el día esperado, Tooru, se encarga de cerrar la puerta de la casa y, poco después, camina junto con los 3 chicos Souma rumbo a la casa principal.

Van en completo silencio, ni siquiera se atreven a verse entre si, los cuatro visten formalmente y caminan en parejas _(N/A: No creo que sea necesario decir quien va con quien, verdad? XD) _

La mañana es nublosa, aunque no hace frío, tampoco hay rayos de sol, un clima templado y, hasta cierto punto (o gustos), agradable.

Aún cuando van serios, ninguno se percata de que, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, dos personas les siguen los pasos, también en silencio; continuando así hasta llegar a las puertas de la casa de la familia Souma.

Después de dar un leve suspiro, el nagual del perro es el primero en hablar – Bien… Hemos llegado ¿listos? – al decir esto, intenta mostrar una sonrisa, lo cual no consigue con mucho éxito; la chica ve al neko y al nezumi, que lucen un poco nerviosos, casi asustados; ellos se ven mutuamente para luego poner una mirada firme – Ya estamos aquí – Adelante – contestan Yuki y Kyo, respectivamente.

Segundos después, la puerta se abre, Shigure es el primero en entrar y, al hacerlo, voltea hacia todos lados - ¿No hay nadie? Vaya que si lo hizo. Entren chicos – Los 3 jóvenes entran y, acto seguido, la puerta se cierra, al ver esto, las dos personas que les seguían deciden esperar allí afuera.

Los visitantes caminan con tranquilidad por el lugar – Vamos a casa de Hatori - ¿Para qué, Shigure? – Ya que estamos aquí, hay que visitarlo - ¿A dónde…? – Antes de que Kyo termine la pregunta, el nagual del perro ya casi llega a la casa del médico de la familia, por lo tanto, los 3 jóvenes le siguen.

Al llegar a la vivienda, notan que está en completo silencio, cosa que extraña en sobremanera al escritor ya que, sabía que debía haber, mínimo, una persona "alegre" (por no decir escandalosa, je :P)

Al abrir la puerta ve las luces apagadas – Que extraño… ¿Hatori? – Le llaman los invitados pero no reciben respuesta, por unos instantes, pues cuando la hay, no es de quien ellos querían – No recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras, Shigure - ¿Eh? – al oír la voz, ellos voltean y ven que el jefe de la familia entra a la habitación - … Akito... -.

El mencionado se queda de pie cerca de la puerta que conecta a otros cuartos, los recién llegados sólo lo ven en silencio – Yo dije que sólo quería ver a Yuki y a Kyo – Verás, ellos… - el inu no sabe que decir y el neko interviene – Nosotros no queríamos venir así que, Shigure y Tooru nos convencieron para venir – Ah… Con que era eso – Akito finge una sonrisa, que se nota cínica – Entonces, creo que debo agradecerles, chicos - ¿De qué hablas? – Mira gato, gracias a ustedes, los 12 horóscopos vuelven a estar en esta casa - ¿Los doce? –

Akito, sólo sonríe malévolamente, acto seguido, se acerca a la puerta por la que entró y, con su mano derecha da la indicación de que le traigan "algo"; minutos después se retira un poco y, sorprendiendo a los presentes, permite el paso a Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu y Momiji, cada uno acompañado por otra persona, un "guarura", que sujeta sus brazos, reteniéndolos a la fuerza.

Al verlos, Kyo y los demás no pueden articular palabra alguna - ¿Pero qué…? – Shigure, agradece que tú no estás con ellos – Akito… - Yo se los dije, ninguno debía venir hoy y, desobedecieron -.

El jefe de la familia Souma esboza una sonrisa burlona, irritando a los jóvenes - ¡Akito, suelta a mi hermano y a los demás! – Vaya, Yuki, creía que habías perdido el habla… Otra vez, ju – Los chicos ven al "cabeza de familia" con cierto rencor, sin embargo, Tooru interviene – Akito… ¿Por qué?.¿Por qué les hiciste eso a Momiji y a los demás? - Hum… Buena pregunta, Honda Tooru… - Responde Akito, como si pensara la respuesta.

Confiado, Akito le responde – Verás… Lo correcto es, que todos los naguales vivan en la misma casa - ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste… - Si, Shigure, sé que cuando ustedes son adultos pueden dejar la casa principal, sin embargo, ninguno de ustedes tiene un trabajo "fuera de lo común", pueden ir al trabajo o a la escuela como cualquier otra persona y, al terminar la labor, regresar aquí – Pero… -.

Shigure y compañía no pueden creer lo que escuchan, por el contrario, Akito sigue dando sus explicaciones muy tranquilo – Mira, como lo han visto ustedes con cualquiera de los otros; ellos salen fuera de la casa, se les permite y, ellos saben que deben volver… ¿Por qué no hacer ustedes lo mismo? -.

Entonces, Akito ve a la serpiente y le dice – Ayame, no tienes que vivir en tu tienda, si te preocupan los vagos que rondan el lugar, puedes tener un muy buen personal de seguridad que yo puedo otorgarte, Shigure… - y dirige su vista hacia el escritor – Tu editora puede venir a esta casa por tus trabajos - … - no hay respuesta por parte por parte del inu, por lo tanto, la onigiri vuelve a intervenir.

Aunque con un poco de temor, Tooru habla - ¿Por qué dices que los 12 horóscopos están en la casa? – Otra buena pregunta… Me sorprendes, no eres tan tonta, Tooru - ¡No la insultes! – responden al unísono el gato y el ratón pero, Akito, los ignora.

Viendo firmemente a la chica preparatoriana, le dice – Puedo ver que tú has ayudado a estos chicos, incluso, Yuki y Ayame se están acercando, cuando antes ni volteaban a verse… Desde que salió de la casa, él no había vuelto, hasta hoy, en verdad que te lo agradezco -.

Akito, hace una reverencia para Tooru, pero con un dejo de burla, poco después, el silencio se hace presente, el semblante del jefe de la casa se vuelve serio y, con voz seca y fría habla – No es correcto que ustedes estén con gente normal - ¿Cómo? – Se preguntan las visitas, mientras que el anfitrión continúa – Es ilógico que seres extraños como ustedes… - Pero… Honda nos ha aceptado – Si, Yuki… Eso es gracias a mí; que no se les olvide que yo accedí a que ella viviera en la casa de Shigure –.

La conversación continúa, mientras tanto, unas personas entran a una habitación contigua sin hacer ruido, con la intención de escuchar lo que sucede en el cuarto de a lado, oyendo las palabras de Akito y Yuki – Pero, tú nos acabas de decir que nos quieres aquí, de ser así ella… - Ella puede quedarse en tu casa Shigure ¿O no? – Si… -

Los visitantes lucen algo deprimidos, caso contrario en el jefe de la familia, que está extremadamente confiado hasta que habla al nezumi – Yuki – El mencionado voltea y ve que Akito le llama – Ven y acércate - ¡.¿.?.! – El nezumi duda en hacerlo, impacientando a Akito - ¡Que te acerques! – El joven "príncipe" está a punto de obedecer cuando el neko interviene – No. –

Al ver la reacción de Kyo, Akito pregunta con desagrado -¿Qué pretendes, Kyo? – No voy a permitir que Yuki se acerque a ti y mucho menos que tú lo toques – responde sin dudar el neko, con su clásica mirada de enojo y decisión - ¿Quién te crees que eres para intervenir gato estùpido? – Antes de que el chico de cabello anaranjado responda irritado, Hatori llama a Akito – Ya déjalos en paz, Akito -.

Al escucharle, el dueño de la casa Souma voltea molesto - ¿Qué dijiste? – Sus miradas se encuentran – Yuki ya no es el mismo, ha madurado – Eso es lo que menos me importa, Hatori – Akito… - el mencionado, voltea a ver a la chica con hastío - ¿Qué quieres, Tooru Honda? - ¿Por qué no quieres que Yuki, Kyo y los demás convivan con otras personas? – Fácil; no los aceptarán, la gente común no dará crédito a que un humano se transforme en animal… No creas que todos lo verán como tú – Pero… -

La chica titubea un poco pero continúa - … Es cierto que no todos los aceptarán, sin embargo, existen personas que sí los recibirán – No te creo – responde tajantemente el chico y, nuevamente, se da un enfrentamiento verbal entre Tooru y Akito – Es porque no das la oportunidad, algo te ha de haber sucedido en el pasado, una mala experiencia y tal vez por eso tú… - ¡Cállate! – sentencia el joven.

Estando un tanto irritado, Akito le dice a Tooru – Si sigues hablando, no creas que saldrás bien librada como la vez pasada – Akito… Permite que los demás conozcan a muchas personas, tú también, debes de conocer a más gente – Ilusa ¿Crees que con mi estado de salud puedo salir libremente? – Si… si tu salud te lo impide, permíteme que yo venga a visitarte - ¡.¿Qué?.! –

Los presentes, están en completo silencio, sólo escuchan a Tooru y a Akito hablar, como si nada más ellos dos estuvieran en esa habitación – Akito, si tú me permites, yo puedo ayudarte - ¡Cierra la boca! No soy tan débil como todos éstos – lo dice señalando a sus primos – No necesito de tu presencia – finaliza el chico.

La onigiri no sabe que más decir, de pronto se escuchan una palabras – Eres un obstinado y de mente cerrada – al escucharlas, todos voltean a ver a quien las dijo, la mayoría con sorpresa, pero Akito con furia - ¡¡ESO A TÌ NO TE IMPORTA, GATO ESTÙPIDO!! – Al oír eso, Kyo maldice entre dientes para luego hablar – Ja, te molesta ¿verdad? Te duele que te diga tus verdades –

El jefe de la familia se molesta cada vez más -¡Calla! Eso no te incumbe, tú sólo eres escoria en esta familia - ¡No lo es! – Interviene, sorpresivamente, Yuki – Tal vez sea verdad que su maldición no es "oficial" como la nuestra, aún así, él es un humano como nosotros; si no nos apoyamos entre nosotros mismos ¿Quién lo haría? – Vaya, vaya… Quien diría que el gato y el ratón se protegerían… Hum… Sus palabras son banales, sin fundamento alguno – No Akito, tú eres quien no quiere entender –

Al oír estas palabras, el ambiente se calma un poco - ¿Tú también, Hatori? – Mientras la lluvia de palabras continúa en esa habitación, en el cuarto contiguo, cuatro personas escuchan todo – Estoy preocupada – Tranquila, Kisa, ellos están bien – Kagura ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? - ¿Qué quieres decir, Ritsu? – Si, yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Kyo – Bueno… - ¿Le temes a Akito? – No es eso, Hiro… Yo, le prometí a Akito que no intervendría - ¿En qué? – Akito no quiere a Kyo, pero yo sí… se lo dije, él se molesto mucho por lo tanto, le pedí que me dejara estar junto a Kyo, en cambio, yo no intervendría en ninguna decisión que él tomara para con Kyo – dice la chica con tristeza – Kagura… - Estoy bien, chicos, confío en ella y en ellos -

Regresando a la habitación donde están nuestros protagonistas; todos se han quedado en silencio, Akito indica a sus hombres que suelten a Momiji y compañía, acto seguido les dirige unas palabras – Lárguense – Akito… - Hagan lo que quieran, al final verán que yo tengo la razón… Vivan su tonto cuento feliz… de todas formas, el final será distinto a lo que creen ¡Ya váyanse! -.

Haru y los otros se acercan a Shigure y compañía, se disponen a retirarse pero Yuki y Kyo no se quedan con las ganas y le dicen unas palabras a Akito – Recuerda que, siempre habrá alguien que te acepte, tal vez sea sólo una persona pero, existirá una persona que te acepte, te comprenda y te apoye – Además… - interviene Kyo - … No estás solo, aunque tú así lo creas, no lo estás -.

Después de decir esto, salen de habitación, reuniéndose con los demás y se encaminan a la salida de la casa principal, por su parte, Kisa y los otros, también se retiran – Si el final es malo, como dice Akito, estoy seguro de que ellos harán lo posible por cambiarlo juntos – Es cierto, son necios – comentan Ritsu y Hiro, respectivamente.

La puerta principal se abre, al momento, se ven dos personas, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los chicos - ¡.¿Qué hacen aquí?.! – Exclama el neko - ¡Uo-chan, Hana-chan! – Tooru les saluda muy contenta, mientras que Shigure pregunta - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – Los veníamos siguiendo – responde muy tranquila Saki.

Kyo interviene - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, punk? – Cállate cabeza de zanahoria… Nos preocupaba Tooru, por eso los seguimos - ¿Cómo? – Sí, el "príncipe" y tú dijeron que tenían que hacer una visita riesgosa y, como iban a traer a Tooru, decidimos venir – Pero cómo… - Fácil, Souma Yuki – responde Saki – Ustedes deben ser más cuidadosos al hablar sobre asuntos delicados, la escuela no es un lugar del todo seguro -.

Y mientras los jóvenes discuten, los adultos conversan - ¿Quiénes son? – Ah, ellas son amigas de Tooru, Aya, podría decirse que, entre Tooru y ellas, han ayudado a los chicos – responde Shigure con su voz relajada nuevamente.

Mientras ellos ven a los chicos, que ya se ven relajados continúan su camino a casa – Ya entiendo - ¿Qué cosa, Tori-san? – Sobre lo que ellos dijeron, que siempre habrá alguien que los acepte, lo tienen comprobado – dice el médico con una leve sonrisa – Si, aunque ellas tampoco son tan normales - ¿Qué quieres decir, Shigure? – Ahh… Es una larga historia, en la casa te la cuento ¡Hey! Vàmonos a casa, Arisa, Saki, vengan con nosotros –

Al oír el llamado, Kyo reclama - ¿Por qué tienen que venir? – Pero nadie le hace caso, mientras que Tooru anima a sus amigas - ¡Si! Vengan a la casa, Uo-chan y Hana-chan – Esta bien, si tú vas a cocinar, entonces vamos – acordado esto, emprenden marcha nuevamente hacia la casa del escritor; dejando atrás el mal rato que acababan de pasar.

Van caminando en grupos, divirtiéndose con las pláticas tanto que, no se han dado cuenta de que 2 personas van un poco más atrás, o tal vez ya lo saben pero no quieren molestarles, el caso es que, Kyo y Yuki se alejaron un poco de todos y, a paso más lento caminan en silencio, sólo tomados de la mano y con una expresión serena en sus rostros.

_Bueno, es todo por el momento en este capítulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado, el próximo kap. será el que marcará el final de esta historia, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer un final que sea agradable para este fic que me ha gustado mucho _

_Bien, nos vemos luego en el último kap.!!_

_Próximo…. K – 9: Te recuerdo que… _

_Sayo!!_

_Atte: Kaede _


	9. Chapter 9

_O-Ohayo û/û… _

_He aquí el último capítulo de esta – opinión personal – hermosa historia, en verdad, no sé porque pero, este fic me ha gustado mucho…. Bueno, todos los que he hecho me han gustado bastante pero, éste está entre mis favoritos, ji._

_Bueno pues, dejémonos de palabrería y vamos a ver que pasa con estos chicos y que final deciden darle a su mini aventura, je_

**K – 9: Recuerda que… **

Han llegado a la casa de Souma Shigure y, aunque el ambiente es agradable, varios de los presentes lucen pensativos, sobre todo los mayores que se encuentran en la "sala" mientras conversan – ¿Creen que Akito planeé algo? - No te preocupes, Aya, conozco lo suficiente a Akito como para asegurar que no hará nada, está consternado por todo lo ocurrido ya que, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a él… –

La serpiente sigue con un semblante serio (cosa rara), pero escucha atentamente al escritor que continúa su plática - … Bien sabe Akito quienes le toman o no en cuenta, sabe, por ejemplo, que Kyo no lo soporta y, aún así, nunca creímos que él le respondería de esa forma y ni se diga de Yuki – Si, por eso dije que Yuki ya no es el mismo – reafirma Hatori.

Mientras ellos continúan con este tema, los jóvenes están en la cocina en un intento de cocinar algo y, como el neko ya tiene experiencia en esa labor, se encarga de "supervisar" como trabajan sus "primos"…

… Aunque no van muy bien las cosas - ¡Deja eso enano! – Pero Kyo… - Ni se te ocurra incluir cebollìn en ninguna comida – sentencia el pelirrojo, aunque el conejo sigue necio –

Es para que le de sabor - ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – Ya, Kyo, no es para tanto – Tú no te metas, Haru… ¡Ah!. ¡Te dije que no descuidaras esa olla!. ¡Ya se está tirando! –

El gato se mueve velozmente e intenta evitar que la olla siga tirando su contenido por lo que apaga el fuego de la estufa, mientras que el nagual de la vaca esta muy tranquilo viendo a su primo –… Que rápido se mueve – dice serenamente, mientras que Kyo se dispone a limpiar lo que se ha derramado de la comida. En su ardua labor de limpiar, lanza miradas asesinas a sus 2 ayudantes – Grr… Con ustedes no se puede… - Murmura mientras tanto.

Terminando de limpiar, escuchan que le llaman – Kyo ¿Así están bien? – El neko va hacia donde está el nezumi, encargado de cortar las verduras, al verlas, Kyo da un leve suspiro - … Yuki, considerando que a ti no te gusta la cocina, no está mal pero… la próxima vez… Procura cortar las verduras antes de cocerlas, te será más fácil y no se desbarataran tanto ¿si? – y esboza una leve – muy leve – sonrisa – Ah… Hai U U – apenas y responde el nezumi, un tanto apenado.

Así es como la llevan los chicos, mientras que las chicas platican en la habitación de Tooru, que esta notablemente preocupada - ¿Estarán bien? – Supongo, no se escucha mucho ruido, sólo lo normal… Los gritos de Kyon, ja – Responde Arisa – Pero… - Ya, Tooru, calma, yo también creía que tú cocinarías, no me imaginé que Souma Yuki y compañía serían quienes lo harían ¿Por qué lo decidirían así? –

Mientras que Saki busca una respuesta, Arisa le responde – Pues, a lo que dijo el chico de aretes y collares, dijo que lo harían para agradecer a Tooru – Si, eso es lógico, Arisa, después de todo lo que ella hace por ellos, se lo merece – No… ¡No digan eso! Ellos me ayudan mucho – dice la onigiri a favor de los chicos de Souma.

Después de ver lo preocupada que está, las chicas sonríen – Está bien, te entendemos… creo que será mejor bajar a la cocina… Parece que Kyon quiere cocinar a Momiji – ¡Ah no! – Al escuchar decir a Arisa eso, Tooru sale a toda prisa de su habitación, seguida de sus 2 amigas que van a paso tranquilo – Vaya que nunca se aburren aquí – Si, este es un buen ambiente para Tooru, Arisa – Lo sé, Hanajima -.

Al llegar a la cocina, las chicas ven que todos están reunidos allí - ¿Qué pasó? - es lo que pregunta una temerosa Tooru, quien poco a poco, y junto con sus amigas, se asoma al interior del lugar, no reconociéndolo pues está… Negro; lo que estaban cocinando (o intentando cocinar, mejor dicho) terminó quemado por completo y el humo manchó toda la cocina.

Hubo silencio por unos largos instantes, los habitantes sólo se dedicaban a ver el lugar sin saber que decir exactamente, hasta que Ayame habló – Definitivamente, ninguno de ustedes sirve para cocinero - ¿Y quién va a limpiar esto? – Pregunta el médico con algo de disgusto y resignación - ¡Ah! Yo te digo, yo te digo… - Responde muy animado el escritor pero antes de que termine, Tooru le interrumpe – ¡Yo me encargo! - ¿Tooru? -.

Ante el hecho de que la chica se ofreció voluntariamente, los demás la ven desconcertados - ¿Estás segura? – Le pregunta Yuki entre serio y apenado – Sí, déjenmelo a mí – No, Honda, se supone que nosotros lo haremos – Olvídenlo – ¡.¿Qué dijiste, Punk?.! – Cállate cabeza de naranja, si ustedes vuelven a tocar la cocina, esta vez de seguro explota; nosotras limpiaremos todo – Uo-chan, Hana-chan… - Apenas y dice una sentimental onigiri.

Las chicas le sonríen a su amiga y voltean a ver a los demás firmemente – Todos ustedes, váyanse - Ordena Arisa mientras señala la puerta de la cocina y acto seguido, los adultos obedecen sin rechistar y regresan a donde estaban – Bien, empecemos – ¡Hai! – Anima Saki y responde muy segura Tooru, respectivamente.

Los jóvenes también están a punto de retirarse pero alguien detiene al nagual del conejo y de la vaca - ¿A dónde? – Kyo… - Ustedes se quedan a ayudar – Sentencia el pelirrojo pero alguien sale en defensa de los detenidos – No es necesario, Kyo – No seas tan buena gente, Tooru, por culpa de estos dos ocurrió todo esto así que, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es a ayudarles a recoger y limpiar – Demo… - ¡Y no llores conejo! – finaliza Kyo con un grito, por lo que Momiji, se limita a responder – Esta bien, snif… -.

Hatsuharu intenta calmar al "pequeño" – Ya, Momiji, Kyo, tiene razón, ayudemos a Honda y a sus amigas… Kyo, tú y Yuki váyanse - ¿Qué, ahora nos corres? – Bueno… Tú sabes cocinar y todo lo hiciste bien, por lo tanto, no creo que debas quedarte y Yuki… No se notará tu ausencia… - Le dice Haru muy tranquilo mientras veía el lugar donde estaba el nezumi, en el cual seguían muchas verduras pendientes de cortar, por lo visto, no avanzó mucho -… Además, no cabemos tantos en la cocina – Yaaa… - Es lo único que dice Kyo mientras sale a regañadientes de la cocina y ya estando a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ésta les dice a los demás – Donde sepan que le ocasionaron más problemas a Tooru, me las pagarán – y tras decir esto, sube las escaleras.

Viendo que Kyo, se fue molesto, Yuki ve a los demás y pregunta - ¿En verdad puedo irme? – Claro príncipe, nosotros podemos con esto – le dice Arisa muy tranquila, Haru se pone a un lado de él – Mejor ve con Kyo, procura que se le quite el coraje para la cena –. El ratón ve a su primo, entendiendo el mensaje y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se va de allí y sube al segundo nivel de la casa.

Se fue corriendo para alcanzar al neko – ¡Kyo, espera! – No te me acerques que estoy molesto – le responde sin verlo – Por favor, necesito hablar contigo – Kyo, que ya estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, ve al joven príncipe – ¿De qué? – Yuki se intimida un poco pues ve que la mirada de Kyo se muestra indiferente.

Con un poco de dudas, le responde el nezumi –…De algo que sucedió hoy – ¿Huh? – viendo que el pelirrojo deshizo su fría mirada, volviendo a poner sus inocentes expresiones, Yuki se calma y sonríe levemente, hasta que el gato le habla – Espérame un momento – y acto seguido el neko entra a su cuarto, minutos después sale con una prenda en su brazo y cierra la puerta.

Luego de eso, se dirige al cuarto de Yuki, quien ya está en la puerta de éste y ve que Kyo le entrega algo – Tu ropa – Ah, si… Pasa y te doy la tuya – Si, gracias y disculpa – Descuida… y no seas tan cortés que no va contigo… al menos no en exceso – Kyo estaba a punto de reclamar pero cuando ve a Yuki reír, él también ríe.

Ya estando en la habitación del chico de grises cabellos, el dueño de la misma le dice a su invitado que se siente, por lo que, Kyo, se sienta en la cama – Aquí tienes – Bien, y dime ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Yuki se sienta al lado izquierdo del nagual del gato, baja un poco su cabeza y habla – Es sobre Akito - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta el pelirrojo notablemente preocupado, entonces el otro chico levanta la cabeza y ve fijamente a Kyo, quedando frente a frente y en silencio, mientras que en el rostro de Kyo, empieza a notarse un leve color rojo.

- Tras unos minutos, Yuki, rompe el incómodo silencio – No te preocupes, no es nada malo, es sólo un comentario - ¿Un comentario? – Sí, Akito nos citó y dijo todo aquello pero, no dijo nada de lo nuestro; todo fue sobre el vivir todos juntos – Sí, lo noté… Al parecer no se ha enterado ¿Eso te preocupa? – Bueno… - No te preocupes… -.

El gato pasa su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del ratón y lo acerca a su cuerpo, por lo tanto, el chico de ojos violetas se recarga en el torso del pelirrojo - … Pase lo que pase, recuerda que estoy contigo – Kyo… -.

Yuki levanta su vista y al encontrase sus miradas, se acercan para besarse por largos minutos y, sin querer, al tiempo en que Yuki se mueve siente que su ropa se atora en algo, cuando se da cuenta, se separa un poco de Kyo y ve que su ropa se atoró en el rosario del neko - ¡Ah! - ¡Hey! No te muevas tanto, rata tonta, me lo vas a romper – Gomen… - Quédate quieto para zafarla, no quiero que… -.

El neko se queda callado de golpe – Gato idiota - ¿Qué? – Respinga Kyo ante las palabras de Yuki al tiempo que logra desatorar la pulsera de la camisa del chico de cabellos grises – Aunque te transformes, sigues siendo Kyo… Mi Kyo – No recuerdo tener una etiqueta que diga "Propiedad de Yuki" – Si quieres te pongo una. Yo no tengo una que diga que te pertenezco pero, así lo es ¿o no? – Por supuesto -.

El chico de ojos violetas sujeta el rostro de su koi y lo besa, poco a poco se van recostando en la cama pero, Kyo se levanta de golpe - ¡Para! – voltea a ver a su alrededor y se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana de la habitación, Yuki solamente lo ve sin comprender - ¿Qué haces? – Vamos afuera - ¿Qué estas diciendo? Esta haciendo frío – Pues ponte un abrigo pero ven, quiero mostrarte algo – le dice el pelirrojo al tiempo que sale por la ventana con la clara intención se subir al techo de la casa.

Si bien, Yuki no sabe que es lo que Kyo quiere hacer, se pone un abrigo y lo sigue y ya estando en el techo de la casa, se sientan y ven el cielo - ¿Para qué subimos? – En unos momentos lo sabrás – No te entiendo, tenemos un rato para nosotros solos antes de que nos llamen para cenar y tú me sales con esto, apenas que me había animado y… - ¡Cállate y mira! – Interrumpe Kyo, un tanto molesto por el parloteo de Yuki, el cual también se molestó porque lo habían callado pero, cuando viò al cielo entendió todo – Esto es… -.

Esa misma noche, en un cielo negro azuloso y completamente despejado, se veían las estrellas y la luna en todo su esplendor, además, de que había comenzado una lluvia de estrellas que dejó maravillado al nezumi – Es la primera vez que veo una - ¿Verdad que valió la pena? – Si… - Lamento lo que hice – No importa, otro día será, esta noche es magnífica – dice Yuki mientras ve a Kyo de reojo – Gracias por mostrarme esto – Por nada… No será la última que veas – Y aunque la lluvia estrellada terminó, ellos siguieron en el techo, viendo el cielo estrellado, recargados uno en el otro, a ratos se daban cálidos besos y en otros sólo contemplaban el cielo y a ellos mismos, en una tranquila y silenciosa noche, al menos, hasta que los llamen para cenar.

_Por fin!_

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic, he aquí el final que tanto tiempo esperaron (creo, je). Tarde pero seguro ^ ^u espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor y, nuevamente, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia en todo este tiempo…. DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA! _

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro, creo que volveré a estas andadas de escribir fic's, pero no es nada seguro, aun así, de hacerlo, espero no alejarme tanto como pasó con este._

_Ahora si…. Sayonara!...mejor dicho….Matta ne!_

_Atte: Kaede H. B._


End file.
